


24 Years

by lilywafiq



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Darillium, Established Relationship, F/M, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Insights into the Doctor and River’s time on Darillium.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think about these two a lot, so here, have some smut.

Waking up next to River was always nice. Waking up to find River pressed up against you was even nicer.

The Doctor usually woke up before her, he needed less sleep after all, but he enjoyed watching her sleep and usually let her be. But they’d been on Darillium for a week now, had wrangled themselves a small flat, and were beginning to settle into a sort of rhythm. The Doctor didn’t know what the next 24 years would hold for them, but he knew one thing: waking up next to his wife was heaven. 

River stirred slightly and pressed her bum closer into the Doctor’s crotch. His hips pushed back of their own accord, and the Doctor bit his lip to keep from moaning. He was a Time Lord, for goodness’ sake, over 2000 years old. He should be above these baser urges. But he wasn’t, and River was causing his body to react, something that still felt entirely new in this body. His previous incarnation had enjoyed River’s ministrations immensely, and it was looking like this body was going to be the same. They’d not engaged in anything more than kissing yet, but River was patient, which surprised him. He’d expected her to try to ravish him on the first night. 

River let out a small sigh, still asleep, and the Doctor smiled. They’d had a lot of time together in their combined pasts, but they’d also spent a crazy amount of time apart, trying to meet in the right order. This was the closest they’d ever get, the Doctor reflected. In 24 years time, she’d head off to the library, to his younger, ignorant self, and he’d be left to carry on, alone once more. He didn’t like to think about it, and he knew she didn’t either. Wrapping an arm possessively around River, the Doctor willed himself to go back to sleep. Anything to distract from River’s perfect bottom pressing deliciously against parts of him that were starting to respond. Every time River shifted slightly, the Doctor felt it acutely. There was no way he was going to get back to sleep.

The Doctor closed his eyes, waging a short battle with himself, before finally deciding that this wouldn’t stand. He needed to do something. He shifted the arm he had wrapped around River slightly so he could splay his hand over her belly. He brought it upwards slowly, edging under the shirt she was wearing - one of his, he noted, one of his old stripy button ups he used to wear with his bow ties - and brushed his fingers along the underside of one of her breasts. He was satisfied by the slight hitch in her breath. It had been a long time for him, since the last time he’d touched her, but time and a new body were no obstacle to him, he still knew exactly how she liked to be touched. He crept higher, fingers brushing against a nipple, hardening under his touch. 

The Doctor’s other arm wrapped around River from below, and pressed her abdomen against him, holding her in place. He could feel her breathing start to get lighter, could sense her beginning to wake, and he tweaked her nipple. She gasped, arching into him, and the Doctor pressed a kiss to her neck.

“Doctor...” she breathed quietly, not quite awake. 

“My River,” he whispered back, sliding his hand down towards her centre. He cupped her gently over her knickers, her heat radiated through and he groaned into her neck.

A hand joined his, pressing his palm into her as she ground against it. Definitely awake now. 

“I was beginning to wonder if you even wanted this any more,” River said, shifting her legs apart slightly.

“I will always want you,” the Doctor replied, curling his fingers against the damp fabric. River moaned in response, shifting restlessly. The Doctor pressed his hips closer, letting River feel how much he wanted her. He pulled his hand up slightly, before edging under her knickers to feel her properly. He mouthed at her neck as he ran his fingers through the wetness he found before circling her clit. River wasn’t quiet, she never was, and he brought her to the edge quickly, before pulling away, leaving her panting and cursing at him. He chuckled. 

“Roll over,” he said, his gentle Scottish tone pronounced in a rolled ‘r’. River, her back still to him, glanced over her shoulder, sizing him up, before rolling onto her front. The Doctor was over her in an instant, pulling her knickers down and discarding them quickly. He settled on his knees between her legs, pulling her hips up to his face and burying his face in her folds. River would have screamed if not for her face being in her pillow. She tasted amazing, and in moments she was quivering around him as his tongue brought her back to the edge. The Doctor slipped two fingers into her, and she came violently, spasming around his face. The Doctor gently let her back down onto the bed, before shoving his own pants down, and sliding into her. River sighed happily, and the Doctor could see her smiling, her eyes closed with the pleasure. He pulled out and thrust back into her, covering her body with his, laying kisses on her shoulders and neck. He ran his hands down her arms, and grasped both of her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers as he moved.

“Love you...” he heard River whisper, and he hummed in response. She was a sight to behold, hair spread across her pillow, cheek pressed into it, he could see half of her face. He’d not managed to remove her shirt, but it was rucked up, leaving most of her back on display. He could make out the curve of her spine in the dark, and couldn’t wait for the opportunity to run his lips up it. 

The Doctor was close, and he knew River could sense it when she managed to get her knees up under her, pushing the Doctor to his knees also. He let go of her hands to grasp her waist, and drive into her harder. He saw her reach a hand between her legs to rub her clit, and as she clenched around him, crying out, he came as well, rutting into her as he emptied himself inside her.

River slumped back into the bed, and the Doctor rolled to the side, sprawling out on his back beside her. River stretched her limbs, still lying on her front, before turning her head to look at him through the darkness. She looked thoroughly disheveled and altogether well-fucked. The Doctor couldn’t help the small feeling of pride welling up inside him. 

“Don’t look so smug,” River said. 

“Can’t help it, that’s who I am now, smug.”

“Oh, sweetie, you’ve always been smug.”

“Oi.”

River closed her eyes and the Doctor could tell she was dozing off again. “I think I can survive 24 years of that,” she murmured, and the Doctor smiled.

“Me too,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Write fanfic at 6am instead of sleeping? Whatever gives you that idea?
> 
> Anyway, trying to have less feelings about Infinity War by having feelings about River and The Doctor instead.

It’s the early mornings, just as the artificial lighting system that Darillium uses to demarcate a ‘day’ begins to softly light the city, that River loves the most. It’s been a few months, and she and the Doctor had fallen into an easy rhythm, one she never thought would have been possible with him. The man, constantly running, settling down here with her. She lay next to him, watching him sleep in the gentle glow. He didn’t often need to sleep, she knew from experience he could go days or even weeks without much more than a power nap here or there, but she needed sleep, and the Doctor had taken to sleeping most nights too. River loved it. She’d spent so many nights alone dreaming of her husband, and now here he was, asleep beside her.

“You’re staring,” came a gruff voice.

Not so asleep then.

River smiled and ran a hand down the Doctor’s chest. “Well, it’s a nice view.”

The Doctor caught River’s hand and brought it up to his mouth so he could gently kiss the inside of her wrist. He nuzzled his nose against her pulse and breathed in deeply. Then he opened his eyes and River could see the hunger in them. She smiled, and curled her fingers through the hair behind his ear.

“Good morning,” River said.

The Doctor released her hand and then reached out to pull her closer, kissing her softly on the corner of her mouth. River shuffled forward, pressing her body up against his, relishing the solid planes of his body. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as the Doctor kissed her soundly, their tongues finding each other, a well practised dance between old lovers.

It was early, they were both still groggy, but this was one of River’s favourite ways to make love. The Doctor rolled over her, pushing her knickers down and out of the way. River shoved the Doctor’s sleep pants down over his hips, and spread her legs to let him slot in between. He slowly and gently pushed into her, and they both sighed at the feeling. The Doctor began to move, slow and precise, thrusting into her with no real urgency.

River’s head fell back against her pillow, and she closed her eyes, letting herself just feel. She liked sex, she liked it rough, she liked it fast, but sometimes slow was best. When it was with the love of your life, anything would do, and at this still and quiet point of the day, slow was perfect. 

The Doctor’s lips were back against hers, and River surrendered herself to him completely. The room was quiet except for their soft groans and pants, and River could feel herself beginning to come. It rolled over her gently, her muscles rippling beneath and around the Doctor, who faltered only slightly before he also came. He rolled to the side to avoid crushing her, but pulled her with him, keeping them connected. 

No words were needed, they instead kissed leisurely, and eventually River dozed off, a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
